1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to information processing apparatuses that are capable of displaying schedulers. More specifically, the present invention relates to an information processing apparatus with an improved ease of visually recognizing data displayed along a time axis of a scheduler on a display.
2. Description of the Related Art
Techniques for displaying data in a display area of a limited size, for example, displaying data along a time axis of a scheduler on a display, have been generally known. Schedule data can be displayed in a calendar format by a schedule displaying apparatus implementing such techniques.
FIG. 34 is a flowchart showing an example of a calendar-format displaying process according to a related art.
Referring to FIG. 34, in step S101, a calendar frame for displaying schedule data is displayed in a format. Various formats are described later with reference to FIGS. 36 and 37. In step S102, schedule data to be displayed in the calendar frame displayed in step S101 is obtained. Then, in step S103, the object of processing is initialized to the beginning of a schedule data set obtained in step S102. In step S104, it is determined whether or not to exit the procedure.
If it is determined in step S104 not to exit the procedure, in step S105, the schedule data of the object is displayed at an appropriate position of the screen displayed in step S101. In step S106, the procedure proceeds to a next object. The procedure then returns to step S104, and procedure is repeated.
When the processing for all the objects has been finished and it is determined in step S104 to exit the procedure, the procedure is exited.
FIG. 35 is a diagram showing an example of a schedule database storing a schedule to be obtained in step S102.
Each item of the schedule data stored in the schedule database includes a start time, an end time, and a summary. In obtaining the schedule data in step S102, schedule data of a specified period is obtained.
FIGS. 36 and 37 are illustrations showing examples of screens displayed in the calendar-format displaying process in step S101.
FIG. 36 shows an example of a display screen showing a weekly schedule on a time axis. A schedule summary 100a is displayed, and scheduled events are shown in relation to periods. FIG. 37 shows an example of a display screen showing a time-based daily schedule. A schedule summary 100a is displayed, and scheduled events are shown in relation to periods.
As described above, according to the related art, schedule data associated with periods can be efficiently searched for and manipulated in a calendar format with an improved visibility in relation to time. It was not possible, however, to display information of processing relating to operations performed by a user, events that occurred, plans, and the like, in a calendar format. Although such information is associated with periods similarly to schedule data, efficient searching and manipulation of such information has not been possible.
In order to solve the problem described above, techniques for displaying other data together with schedule data have been proposed.
FIG. 38 is a flowchart showing an example of a calendar-format displaying process according to the proposed techniques.
Referring to FIG. 38, in step S501, a calendar frame for displaying schedule data is displayed in various modes described later with reference to FIGS. 39 and 40. In step S502, schedule data that is to be displayed in the calendar frame displayed in step S501 is obtained. In step S503, the object of processing is initialized to the beginning of the schedule data set obtained in step S502. In step S504, it is determined whether or not to exit the procedure.
If it is determined in step S504 not to exit the procedure, in step S505, the schedule data obtained is displayed at the appropriate position of the screen displayed in the calendar-frame displaying process in step S501. In step S506, the procedure proceeds to a next object. The procedure then returns to step S504, and the procedure is repeated.
When the processing for all the objects has been finished and it is determined in step S504 to exit the procedure, processing information to be displayed in the calendar frame displayed in step S501 is obtained in step S507. In step S508, the object is initialized to the beginning of the data. In step S509, it is determined whether or not to exit the procedure.
If it is determined in step S509 not to exit the procedure, in step S510, processing information of the object is displayed at an appropriate position of the screen displayed in step S501. In step S511, the procedure proceeds to a next object. The procedure then returns to step S509, and the procedure is repeated.
When the processing for all of the objects has been finished and it is determined in step S509 to exit the procedure, the procedure is exited.
FIGS. 39 and 40 are illustrations showing examples of screens displayed in the calendar-format displaying process according to the related art.
FIG. 39 is an example of a display screen showing a time-based weekly schedule. A schedule summary 500a and processing information 500b are displayed, and scheduled events are shown in relation to periods. FIG. 40 shows an example of a display screen showing a time-based daily schedule. A schedule summary 500a and processing information 500b are shown, and scheduled events are shown in relation to periods.
As described above, according to the proposed art, other data is displayed together with schedule data on a scheduler screen, so that the efficiency of data searching is improved.
Other related art include techniques for manipulating terminal data while grasping an overview of data classified in a hierarchical manner, as disclosed, for example, in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 9-305363, and techniques for improving visibility by converting original data into a display mode optimal for a display terminal, as disclosed, for example, in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2000-155667.
According to the proposed techniques, however, in a display mode in which data is shown in a display area of a limited size on the time axis, for example, in a scheduler screen, the number of data items that can be displayed at once is restricted. This has been a factor that deteriorates visibility in cases where a large number of data items are displayed.
Furthermore, according to Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 9-305363, mentioned above, although it is possible to manipulate terminal data while grasping an overview of data classified in a hierarchical manner, it is impossible to identify data while grasping an overview of data arranged on a time axis.
Furthermore, according to Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2000-155667, mentioned above, although the ease of visual recognition is improved by converting original data into a display mode optimal for a display terminal, it is impossible to identify data while grasping an overview of data arranged on a time axis.